Just Once
by aidatrisha
Summary: Ryeowook, sang yeojachingu dari namja tampan Yesung. Namun terdapat sahabat Ryeowook yang menyukai Ryeowook, Kyuhyun namanya. Dan karena Yesung yang jarang bisa bertemu Ryeowook, Ryeowook jadi mulai menyukai Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya Yesung menyadari itu, dan Yesung melepas Ryeowook. Yewook or Kyuwook? / Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Sungmin, Siwon, Eunhyuk / Kyuwook, Yewook, Wonmin


"_Hey, sejak dulu aku punya sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan, tapi bibirku berat dan terdapat sesuatu di hatiku yang membuatku susah untuk mengatakannya, barang sekali."_

"_Hanya satu yang ingin ku katakan. Begitu berat, tapi selalu terngiang di fikiranku. Saranghae…" _

"_Aku bodoh, karena aku hanya menelan kata cintaku sendiri? Iya, benar. Tapi biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu. Sekalipun itu menyakitiku. Biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu, sekalipun terdapat banyak luka memar di hatiku."_

"_Katakan cinta padaku, sekali saja. Meskipun aku tau perkataan itu hanya kebohongan, tapi tolong. Just Once"_

**JUST ONCE!**

_FF ini terinspirasi dari Lagu seorang namja tampan, Cho Kyuhyun. Karena lagunya yang menurutku bagus, dan pastinya suara Kyuhyun yang enak, aku jadi kepikiran buat liat translate dari lagu ini. Akhirnya tercipta deh FF gak jelas ini wkwk._

_Yuuuuppsssyyy! Masih dengan saya, Trisha imnida.. As Shin Minrin. Perlu ditegaskan, __**Minrin hobby banget bikin FF gak jelas. **__CHUUUUWWW! Jangan salahin aku juga ya, kalo FF ini jelek, abang, parah lah pokoknya. JANGAN SALAHIN! Yaudahlah kajja!_

**CAST:**

**Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook**

**Kim Jong Woon as Yesung**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun**

**SLIGHT:**

**Eunhyuk as Eunhyuk seon**

**Lee Sungmin as Sungmin**

**Choi Siwon as Siwon**

**PAIR:**

**Yewook**

**Kyuwook**

**Wonmin**

**SUMMARY:**

**Ryeowook, sang yeojachingu dari namja tampan Yesung. Namun terdapat sahabat Ryeowook yang menyukai Ryeowook, Kyuhyun namanya. Dan karena Yesung yang jarang bisa bertemu Ryeowook, Ryeowook jadi mulai menyukai Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya Yesung menyadari itu, dan Yesung melepas Ryeowook. Yewook or Kyuwook? / Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Sungmin, Siwon, Eunhyuk / Kyuwook, Yewook, Wonmin / Gender switch, typo(s), RnR? **

**WARNING!**

**GENDERSWITCH, typo(s)**

Oh iya, kenapa gitu ya suka aja bikin FF yang pairnya Kyuwook. Cocok aja gitu, Kyuhyunnya keren, Ryeowooknya imut plus manja juga, wkwk. Oh iya, dan lagi, FF ini **GENDERSWITCH**. Dan aku, masih belum ikhlas bikin FF YAOI soalnya wkwk.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**-**Ryeowook POV-

Aku berjalan mengitari sekolah. Hanya karena aku terlalu bosan untuk menunggu bell jam pelajaran ke-tiga berbunyi. Aish, seharusnya tadi malam aku ingat kalau hari ini ada tugas.

_-flashback on-_

_Hari ini aku datang lima menit sebelum bell berbunyi. Awalnya aku merasa lega, karena bell belum berbunyi. Lalu seseorang namja segera menghampiriku dan mengambil sesuatu di tasku. Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya lancang, karena aku sudah menganggap ia sahabatku. _

"_Wookie... Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun—sahabatku—dengan melihat buku tugas matematikaku yang masih kosong, tak terisi apapun. _

"_Omo… Aku lupa mengerjakannya, Kyunnie.." responsku kaget. Baru saja aku teringat kalau jam pertama dan ke-dua kali ini diisi oleh seonsaengim paling menyebalkan. Dan bodohnya lagi, aku baru saja ingat kalau aku mendapat tugas matematika._

"_Ah, kalau begitu cepat salin dari bukuku!" perintah Kyuhyun dengan melemparkan bukunya padaku. Tanpa berfikir panjang aku langsung menyalin yang Kyuhyun tulis. Meskipun aku ternobatkan sebagai yeoja terpintar di kelas ini, bahkan di sekolah ini, tapi kalau soal matematika memang Kyuhyun jagonya. Makanya kali ini aku tidak ragu sama sekali untuk menyalin tulisan Kyuhyun._

_Tap tap tap tap... suara ketukan sepatu yang bertatapan dengan lantai. "Selamat pagi! Tugas di meja, atau kalian keluar!" kata seonsaengnim yang sangat amat dibenci oleh semua murid di kelas berapapun. Entahlah, kenapa tidak ada murid yang ingin menyantetnya padahal sudah aku yakini, semua murid di sekolah ini pasti tidak ada lagi yang menyukainya. _

_Dan dengan raut wajah menyedihkan, aku keluar dari kelas ini dan mengembalikan buku Kyuhyun. Ku fikir ada banyak murid di kelas ini yang tidak mengerjakan, ternyata hanya aku saja. Ah, aku menyesal sekali kenapa tadi malam aku lupa. "Mmmian, Eunhyuk seon.. Aku belum mengerjakan tugasku. Karena tad—"_

"_Lalu?" sela Eunhyuk seon. "Kau fikir, setelah kau menjadi murid terpintar di sekolah ini, aku akan melepaskanmu saat kau tidak mengerjakan tugas, eoh? A-NI-O! Cepat keluar. Dan jangan masuk ke kelas saya, hari ini!" bentak Eunhyuk seon dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan denganku. _

_Ish, siapa juga yang berharap mendapat pelajaran dari kau. "M-mmiiiaaan, E-eeuunnhhyyyukkk ssseoon…" kataku gugup dan segera meninggalkan kelas ini._

_-flashback off-_

Aku bingung sekali harus melakukan apa. "Kim Ryeowook?" sapa seorang namja dengan tidak yakin di belakangku.

Dengan segera aku menoleh. Omo, namja itu, Yesung oppa. Yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah namjachinguku. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut pelajaran, eoh? Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya padaku sembari menyentuh dahiku dengan punggung tangannya. Meskipun ia sangat cuek kepada siapapun, tapi ia tidak cuek denganku. Apalagi kalau soal pelajaran dan kesehatan, ia selalu waspada. Tapi aku selalu percaya padanya, karena ia tidak akan pernah melakukan apa yang dia lakukan pada yeoja ataupun namja lain. "Eeer, kau tidak sakit kok, lalu kenapa kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran? Kau dihukum?" tanyanya panik setelah melihat aku yang tidak merespon apa-apa.

"Ne oppa, aku tidak mengerjakan tugasku. Tadi malam aku demam, jadi aku lupa kalau aku ada tugas." Jawabku memelas.

"Ah, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, tadi malam? Tahu gitu, kan tadi malam aku ke rumahmu untuk mengerjakan tugasmu. Meskipun aku tidak sepintar kau, paling tidak kan aku sudah mengerti pelajaranmu.." katanya padaku. Raut wajahnya begitu terlihat panik. Iya benar, Yesung adalah namjachinguku. Umurnya satu tahun lebih tua dariku.

"Gomawo oppa, tapi tidak mungkin lah aku seperti itu. Aku tidak mungkin mau memanfaatkan orang lain. Apalagi, kau.." kataku dengan senyum dan mukaku sepertinya sudah merah merona.

"Mengapa kau malu-malu denganku, eoh? Aku kan namjachingumu, dan kau adalah yeojachinguku. Jadi jangan kau seperti ini lagi, ne? Oh iya, kalau kau sakit lagi, katakan padaku… Aku akan menjengukmu.."

"Sudahlah oppa, kok aku jadi menyusahkanmu seperti ini sih. Yasudah, cepat kau kembali ke kelasmu. Nanti kau ketinggalan pelajaran.."

"Baiklah, hati-hati, ne?" kata Yesung oppa padaku.

Aku mengangguk dengan senyumku. Dan tak lama kemudian ia mulai menghilang dari penglihatanku. Ah, lagi-lagi aku sendirian disini.

Bell ke-tiga berbunyi. Aku segera kembali ke kelas. Aku melihat papan tulis yang kosong. Bersih tak ada apa-apa. Ah, mungkin tadi hanya mengerjakan soal.

Di bangkuku aku melihat satu buah buku tulis dan terdapat nama Cho Kyuhyun disana. Apa maksudnya ya? Aku membuka satu lembar dari buku itu. Disana terdapat satu buah note,

_Wookie-ah… Ini bukuku. Aku tidak mau kau ketinggalan pelajaran, apalagi pelajaran matematika. Makanya tadi aku berusaha mencatat apa saja yang dikatakan oleh Eunhyuk seon. Mian kalau aku kurang jelas mencatatnya. _

_Bukannya aku khawatir karena kau ketinggalan pelajaran matematika. Aku hanya malas untuk mengajarimu. Hahahahahahah.._

Aku tertawa membaca surat ini. Aku mencoba mencari si penulis note ini. Aku melihat ke arah bangku Kyuhyun. Sang pemilik sedang tidak ada, bangkunya kosong.

"Ee, Siwon.. Apa kau melihat Kyuhyun?" tanyaku pada Siwon, teman sebangku Kyuhyun. Siwon menjawab pertanyaanku dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan kau, Sungmin-ah?" tanyaku pada teman sebangkuku. Dia pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kemana ya, namja itu? Ah mungkin namja itu sedang ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Dua jam ini Kyuhyun tidak masuk ke kelas. Sekarang sudah bell istirahat. Aku semakin khawatir dengan namja itu. Namja itu kenapa? Aku semakin khawatir. Dan tempat yang aku kunjungi untuk mencari Kyuhyun adalah UKS. Karena tadi pagi ia mengadu padaku, kalau ia pusing.

"Kyuhyun?" kataku ketika melihatnya sedang tertidur lemas di atas tempat tidur di UKS.

"K-kkau? Sedddaaang apppa kkaau disini?" tanyanya kaget. Sepertinya ia terkejut karena mengetahuinya ada disini.

"Aku mencarimu, mengapa dua jam pelajaran ini kau tidak masuk kelas? Kau kenapa?" sederetan pertanyaanku padanya.

"Kau mencariku?" tanyanya dengan senyum andalannya itu. Wajahnya pun merah merona.

"Yak! Anio! Maksudku bukan seperti itu."

Dia tertawa. Diikuti oleh batuk di akhir tertawanya. Aku hanya menciutkan bibirku. Lalu ia tersenyum. "Kemarilah Wookie…" katanya lemas.

Aku mendatanginya. Lalu ia meraih tanganku dan menaruh di genggamannya. "Biarkan aku seperti ini sampai bell istirahat berakhir, ne? Lalu aku berjanji akan ikut jam pelajaran setelah istirahat ini." Pintanya. Dan aku hanya mengangguk tidak yakin. Mengapa namja ini berubah menjadi seperti ini? Bukankah biasanya namja ini cuek, dan dingin?

Dan ia pun tertidur sambil menggenggam tanganku. Aku sangat lelah. Aku ingin duduk. Sudah lima belas menit aku berdiri di depannya. Aku mencoba melepaskan genggamannya perlahan untuk mengambil kursi. Namun ia malah mengeratkan genggamannya, huh. "Sebentar, Kyu.. Aku lelah, aku harus duduk." Kataku padanya. Barulah, ia melepaskan genggamannya.

"Cepat kembali." Katanya masih dalam keadaan mata tertutup. Setelah mengambil kursi, aku menepati janjiku. Aku kembali duduk di sampingnya, dan dengan sergap ia meraih tanganku lagi. Suasana UKS sungguhlah sepi. Dan tak dapat ku pungkiri, sedari tadi jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Dan jujur saja, aku merasa nyaman ketika Kyu menggenggam tanganku. "Kau kepanasan, wookie?" tanyanya dengan membuka matanya pelan.

"Anio, wae?" tanyaku singkat.

"Tangan dan wajahmu berkeringat." Katanya. "Padahal kan AC sudah menyala?" lanjutnya. "Apa kau sakit?" lanjutnya dengan melepas genggamannya itu dan menyentuh dahiku.

Benar juga ya, aku juga tidak merasa kepanasan. Apa ini yang disebut, keringat dingin? "Eer, AC memang sudah menyala. Dan aku tidak sakit kok."

"Baiklah.." katanya dengan menggenggam tanganku lagi. Dan lagi, degupan keras di jantungku kembali menghantuiku.

-Ryeowook POV end-

-Yesung POV-

"MWO? Umma, mengapa kau tak pernah memberitahukan padaku, sebelumnya, umma?" tanyaku pada yeoja paruh baya yang sedang terduduk di depanku kini. Baru saja umma mengatakan kalau aku harus melaksanakan home schooling.

"Kau harus segera mengurus perusahaan appamu, jadi umma takut kegiatan sekolahmu terganggu." Katanya. "Dan bukankah ini yang kau inginkan sejak dulu, eoh?"

"Iya. Tapi itu dulu! Tidak dengan tahun ini…" balasku.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan tahun ini?"

_Karena di tahun ini aku mulai mencintai seorang yeoja. Dan yeoja itu adalah yeojachinguku sendiri, Kim Ryeowook._ Umpatku dalam hati. Lalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan umma, aku meninggalkan umma.

"Yak! Yesung! Kembali! Kau sungguh tidak sopan, Yesung! Kembali!" kata umma yang masih menetap untuk duduk di ruang kerjanya. Semenjak appa sakit, umma yang selalu mengurus semua pekerjaan appa. Dan mungkin, karena umma sudah terlalu lelah, akhirnya aku yang disarankan untuk mengambil alih perusahaan ini. Ya, karena aku adalah satu-satunya namja di rumah ini, selain appa. Karena kakakku adalah seorang perempuan, Kim Ahwoon. Dan yeoja itu memilih untuk kuliah di Amerika, sejak dua tahun lalu.

Setelah dari ruang kerja appa, yang akhir-akhir ini sering diisi umma, aku segera menjalankan motorku dengan cepat menuju rumah yeoja yang sangat aku cintai. Kim Ryeowook.

Aku mengetuk rumah sang yeoja. Tak lama kemudian, yeoja yang aku tunggu-tunggupun keluar. "Yesung oppa?"

"Ne, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu.." kataku. "Bersiaplah, kita akan ke café, sekarang." Kataku lagi.

"Ttap—"

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah siap.." kataku dengan menggeret tangannya menuju motorku.

"Umma, aku pergi!" teriak Ryeowook. Tanpa balasan.

Dan aku melepas jaketku, dan ku berikan padanya. Tak lupa dengan helm, aku memberikan satu helm padanya. Aku menaiki motorku dan tak lama kemudian ia naik ke belakangku. Dan motorku melaju cepat menuju café.

"Ah, oppa.. Mengapa kau menarikku begitu saja, tadi?" protesnya saat kami sudah sampai café.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, tadi ada temanku, di rumah…" jawabnya.

"Memangnya siapa, eoh? Sebegitu pentingnya, ne?"

"Lumayan sih, karena tadi aku sedang belajar matematika padanya." Jawabnya santai.

"Memangnya siapa?"

"Ummmm.." katanya sambil berfikir dan melihat ke langit-langit café. Ah, dia semakin terlihat imut jika seperti ini. "Kyuhyun."

DEG! Jantungku serasa berhenti. Namja itu? Namja itu kan namja yang sering diceritakan Ryeowook akhir-akhir ini. Kalau seperti ini, aku jadi tidak tenang untuk melaksanakan home schooling.

Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya di depanku. "Yak! Yesung, oppa? Mengapa kau melamun, eoh?"

"Hah? Mian-mian.. Eeerr.. Wookie…"

"Ne?"

"Ummaku memutuskan untuk aku, homeschooling.."

"Mwo?" katanya kaget. "Tapi kita akan sering bertemu kan?"

"Ku harap seperti itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku juga tidak yakin, kalau kita sering bertemu. Ummaku memutuskan home schooling karena aku harus mengurus perusahaan appaku. Jadi aku akan benar-benar sibuk, akhir-akhir ini."

"Jinjja?" katanya pelan. Senyumnya yang sedari tadi membuatku gemas, tiba-tiba meredup. Wookie, mianhae.

"Oh, wookie..." kataku seraya memeluknya. Aku merasa setetes air hangat tertetes di kemejaku. Sepertinya Ryeowook menangis. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Lalu ia membalas pelukanku. Aku menidurkan kepalaku di bahu kecilnya itu. Aku bisa mencium bau rambut khasnya itu, wangi cherry.

"Pppaas.. hiks.. pasti… hiks.. hiks hiks.. hhiidd… hiks.. hidupppku.. hiks.. akkaan hiks.. terasa sepi… hiks.. tanpamu oppa… hiks.." katanya yang ditemani dengan isakannya.

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku sejenak, aku benar-benar tidak mau kehilangannya. Lalu aku melonggarkan pelukanku. Aku menatap paras yeoja ini lebih dalam. "Tenanglah, wookie… Aku janji akan terus menghubungimu.."

"Jangan membuat janji yang sulit untuk kau tepati, sungie... Tarik kembali, perkataanmu... Tolong…"

Aku kembali memeluknya. Memang benar, selain sekolah, jarang ada waktu lagi untukku bertemu dengan my wookie. Karena sekolah benar-benar menghabiskan waktuku. Ah, mian wookie.

.

.

.

Ternyata baru satu bulan aku home schooling. Tapi rasanya sudah satu tahun lamanya, aku tidak bertemu wookie. Tapi, satu bulan ini aku sering menelponnya. Aku selalu berharap untuk bisa menepati janjiku. Meskipun pekerjaan appa benar-benar menyita waktuku, tapi aku masih bisa menelpon sang yeoja yang aku cintai.

"Yeobosseyo, Wookie… Bukankah hari ini kau libur?" tanyaku pada Ryeowook di telepon.

"_Ne, oppa. Benar. Wae oppa?_" jawab Ryeowook.

"Bisakah kita bertemu?"

"_Mulon imnida.. Onje oppa?_"

"Dua jam lagi, aku jemput kau, ne?"

"_Ne, oppa..._"

Dan aku memutuskan pembicaraan ini. Aku harus segera bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi, aku akan bertemu sang yeoja yang aku sayangi. Dan aku harus terlihat tampan.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku sudah bersama yeoja itu, aku sudah bersama Wookie. Saat sampai café, ia segera mencari tempat kosong. Dan tempat itu tepat di samping jendela café. "Kita duduk disini saja, ne? Agar lebih romantis?" katanya yang diikuti dengan tertawanya. Aku juga tertawa.

"Yesung oppa, kau tahu kan temanku yang bernama Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook padaku.

DEG! Nama itu lagi. Mengapa nama itu membuat jantungku seakan-akan berhenti. "Ne?"

"Kau tahu, sepertinya ia mengalami penyakit yang ia sembunyikan padaku. Ya, banyak lah tanda-tandanya. Makanya aku suka kasihan padanya." Ceritanya panjang lebar. Aku menatap matanya. Matanya berbinar ketika ia menceritakan tentang namja yang ia sebut, Kyuhyun itu. "Lalu, kau tahu? Ia lucu sekali, tadi kan ada acara di sekolah, nah jadi di acarannya itu disuruh menggunakan baju yang aneh, dan kelasku memutuskan untuk menggunakan baju tentang buah-buahan atau sayur-sayuran gitu. Dan dia itu mendapat kostum paprika berwarna hijau. Kalau aku mendapat kostum tomat. Uuuh, dia terlihat lucu sekali. Hahaha" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku hanya ikut tersenyum, padahal aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan. Fikiran negative mulai muncul di fikiranku. Apa mungkin, Wookie mulai menyukai namja itu?

"Dan hal aneh lagi, dia itu manja sekali padaku, masa setiap malam, aku harus menyanyikan lagu untuknya, agar ia cepat tidur? Lucu sek—"

DEG! Manja sekali? "Wookie.." selaku. Apa karena ia terlalu polos, jadi ia tidak mengerti kalau disini, aku, namjachingunya, sedang patah hati? Hatinya sedang hancur? Yang penyebabnya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Ne, oppa?"

"Kau tah—"

"K-kkyyuunniiiee?" selanya yang membuat omonganku terpotong. "Iya, benar itu Kyunnie." Katanya singkat dengan melihat lebih jelas di jendela. Lalu ia keluar dari café ini.

Kyunnie? Apa itu panggilan sayang untuk Kyuhyun? Aku mengikuti arah yang Ryeowook lewati, ketika aku keluar dari café ini, aku melihat seorang yeoja yang sangat aku kenal, sedang menolongi seorang namja yang terjatuh. Mukanya sangat panik.

"Yesung oppa! Cepat kesini, bantu aku!" perintahnya padaku. Aku segera mendatangi Ryeowook.

Lalu aku membawa namja yang ia tolong ke dalam mobilku. Ryeowook duduk di sebelah namja itu. Lebih tepatnya, kepala namja itu terdapat di kaki Ryeowook. Dengan panik Ryeowook berkata, "Agak cepat ya, oppa... Kyunnie terlihat pucat sekali.."

Bagaimana kalau kau jadi aku? Apa kau tidak cemburu? Ku fikir, Ryeowook tidak pernah sepanik ini ketika aku sakit. Dan baru ku sadari, Ryeowook jarang memanggilku dengan sebutan, "Sungie". Namun bagaimana dengan namja yang sekarang telah membuatnya panik? Ryeowook menyebut namja itu Kyunnie tanpa sadar. Apa mungkin sebegitu cintanya dia, sampai-sampai kata Kyunnie itu tersebut tanpa sadar?

Aku bukan namja bodoh. Aku bisa melihatnya. Ryeowook mulai cinta dengan namja itu, atau bahkan sudah sejak dulu, Ryeowook mencintainya? Aku hanya menuruti apa yang Ryeowook katakan. Aku menjalani mobilku menuju rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun sudah dimasukkan ke UGD. Dan aku menunggu Kyuhyun bersama Ryeowook yang sedang berdoa di sebelahku. "Ryeowook, tenanglah..." kataku dengan memeluknya. Aku mengelus-eluskan rambutnya. Sesekali aku menciumnya, aku menghirup bau cherry di rambutnya, masih bau cherry.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Namja yang aku sayangi, ada di dalam?"

Aku terbelalak kaget. "Namja yang kau sayang?" tanyaku tanpa sadar.

Ia terkejut. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar, dengan apa yang ia katakana barusan. "Eeerr, mmaakkksssuddkku, ddia kaan sahabatku, oppa…" jawabnya gugup.

Aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Aku memeluknya lagi, mengeratkan pelukanku, dan ia menangis. "Aku mempercayaimu. Jangan pernah kau kecewakanku, ne?" Kataku pelan.

Lalu yeoja yang sedang aku peluk ini mengangguk pelan. Tak lama kemudian, seorang uisa keluar dari ruang UGD. Ryeowook melepas pelukan kami. Baru kali ini. "Bagaimana kabar, Kyuhyun?" tanyanya. Ia melepaskan pelukanku, hanya karena ia ingin menanyakan kabar Kyuhyun? Entahlah ini sudah berita ke berapa yang membuatku curiga padanya. Eh tapi tidak, aku mempercayainya, kok.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah dimasukkan ke dalam ruang inap. Ryeowook duduk disamping Kyuhyun, begitu juga denganku. Namun, bedanya, ia tertidur di atas pupuku. Masih terlihat raut panik di wajahnya. Aku begitu sedih melihatnya. Sebenarnya aku cemburu. Tapi apa aku harus mengucapkannya? Begitu tidak baiknya kalau aku mengucapkan disaat seperti ini.

Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak tega untuk membangunkan yeoja manis ini, namun kini aku benar-benar ingin ke kamar kecil. "Wookie…" bisikku di telinga Ryeowook yang masih tertidur di pupuku.

"Ne?" jawabnya lemas. Ia terlihat sangat lelah.

"Sebentar, ne? Aku harus ke kamar kecil, sebentar."

Ia mengangguk. Lalu aku berlalu meninggalkannya, dan berjalan menuju kamar kecil. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak tenang. Aku membiarkan yeoja yang aku sayang bersama namja dalam satu kamar. Dan namja itu, sepertinya mulai dicintai oleh Ryeowook.

Ketika aku kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun. DEG! Jantungku kembali berdegup kencang. Rasa takutku selama ini berpuncak, kini aku melihat sosok yeoja yang sedang menggenggam tangan namja di sebelahnya. Dan kemudian yeoja itu mencium kening namja itu.

Rasanya itu, sakit sekali. Kau pasti akan merasa benar-benar terpuruk saat tau, yeoja yang kau sayang bahkan cintai, kini sedang mencium namja, dan itu bukan kau.

Sudah ku duga sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Wookie.." kataku pelan. Lalu ia terkejut dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Aku menggenggam tangannya. Aku meneteskan air mataku di genggaman itu. Lalu dengan sangat amat erat aku memeluknya. Beberapa menit berlalu, dia masih dalam pelukkanku. "Aku tahu, kau sangat keberatan untuk menjadi yeojachinguku.." kataku masih dengan memeluknya.

Ia terisak. "Anio, oppa… Oppa, mianhae…"

"Jangan berbohong lagi Wookie, aku bisa melihatmu. Ketika kau cerita dengan Kyuhyun, matamu sungguh berbinar. Ketika kau melihat Kyuhyun sakit, kau begitu panik, dan lagi kau sudah memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang. Yaitu Kyunnie.." aku masih terus memeluknya.

"Oppa… anio oppa.. Bukan seperti itu…" katanya masih terisak.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini.. Lalu…" aku terdiam. Aku tetap memeluknya. Aku membiarkan tubuhku memeluknya, aku merindukan yeoja yang sudah kira-kira satu bulan ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dan ya! Sekarang saatnya. Aku menatap matanya dalam. "Bahkan kau... Sudah terucap dari bibir kecilmu itu, kau menyayanginya, bukan?"

"Anio oppa, bukan... Bukan itu maksudku.."

"Ssssshh…" kataku dengan menutup bibirnya dengan satu jari telunjukku. "Jangan berbohong. Dia sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya, mungkin untukmu. Jangan berkata bohong di depannya. Dan….." pembicaraanku terpotong. Aku masih belum bisa melepas yeoja ini. Aku memeluk lagi yeoja ini. Kini aku benar-benar berusaha untuk mengirim cintaku ke hatinya. Aku sudah terlalu lelah menyimpannya sendiri, tanpa ia balas. "Dan biarkan aku melepasmu.." kataku seraya melepas pelukan ini.

Ia kembali memelukku, bahkan memelukku lebih erat. "Anio oppa, aku menyayangimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Dengan sedikit paksaan, aku melepas pelukan ini. "Dukunglah dia, maka aku akan mendukungnya juga dengan doaku." Kataku seraya menghapus air matanya. "Aku melepasmu, Wookie…. Kau bukan lagi yeojachinguku, dan aku. Bukan lagi, namjachingumu.. Jangan buat aku membencinya, aku akan membenci siapapun namja yang terlihat aneh dengan yeojachinguku, makanya aku melepasmu. Aku tidak mau membencinya." dan aku berjalan berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook—dan Kyuhyun—.

"Oppaaa…. Jangan! Berikan aku kesempatan satu kali saja oppa…"

"Kesalahanmu disini, Ryeowook. Kau sudah ku beri beribu-ribu kesempatan, tapi kau menyia-nyiakannya."

"Oppa… Kembali…" teriakan kecil itu. Aku dengar. Mianhae Wookie, mungkin hanya dengan seperti ini, kau akan merasa nyaman.

-Yesung POV end-

-Kyuhyun POV-

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Sebenarnya aku baru saja merasakan hal yang tidak aku sadari. Rasanya tadi aku sedang berjalan-jalan, lalu aku pusing dan… Dan kenapa aku bisa disini?

Aku melihat sepasang namja dan yeoja. Aku cukup sedih melihatnya, karena yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang aku sayangi selama ini. Namun? Lho, kok dia? Apa yang namja itu katakan? "Dukunglah dia, maka aku akan mendukungnya juga dengan doaku." Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas, sepertinya ia menghapus air mata yeoja ini. "Aku melepasmu, Wookie…. Kau bukan lagi yeojachinguku, dan aku. Bukan lagi, namjachingumu.. Jangan buat aku membencinya, aku akan membenci siapapun namja yang terlihat aneh dengan yeojachinguku, makanya aku melepasmu. Aku tidak mau membencinya." Apa? Namja ini melepas Wookie? Seharusnya ini berita yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku, tapi kok? Aku malah merasa sakit, ya?

"Oppaaa…. Jangan! Berikan aku kesempatan satu kali saja oppa…"

"Kesalahanmu disini, Ryeowook. Kau sudah ku beri beribu-ribu kesempatan, tapi kau menyia-nyiakannya."

"Oppa… Kembali…" teriak Ryeowook dengan mencoba berjalan mengikuti namja yang meninggalinya barusan. Aku segera menarik tangannya.

"Kyunnie, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Ryeowook padaku. Wajahnya berair, sepertinya karena begitu banyak air mata yang ia alirkan barusan.

"Sudah.. Duduklah disini." Kataku dengan menunjuk satu kursi di sebelahku. Aku masih sangat lemas. Lalu ia mengikuti perintahku, ia duduk di kursi itu. "Hey, sejak dulu aku punya sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan, tapi bibirku berat dan terdapat sesuatu di hatiku yang membuatku susah untuk mengatakannya, barang sekali." Kataku. Mungkin saat ini aku mengatakannya. Dan aku hanya merasa, sebentar lagu waktuku hidup akan habis.

"Kyunnie, kau masih sangat lemas. Jangan bicara apa-apa dulu…"

"Anio.." aku menolak sarannya. "Hanya satu yang ingin ku katakan. Begitu berat, tapi selalu terngiang di fikiranku. Saranghae…" kataku langsung. Ia terkejut. "Saranghae, Wookie-ah.."

"Mwo? Kau bodoh Kyuhyun! Kau namja babbo! Mengapa kau menyembunyikannya, eoh? Kalau tahu seperti itu, aku tidak akan bercerita apapun tentang Yesung oppa padamu…" kata yeoja itu dengan menangis.

"Aku bodoh, karena aku hanya menelan kata cintaku sendiri? Iya, benar. Tapi biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu. Sekalipun itu menyakitiku. Biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu, sekalipun terdapat banyak luka memar di hatiku." Kataku dengan jelas. Yeoja itu kembali menangis. Ah, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah bisa melihat yeoja itu menangis.

"Kembalilah pada Yesung, Wookie… Aku yakin, ia masih menunggumu, meskipun ia sudah melepasmu." Kataku mengikhlaskan. Ya, aku hanya berfikir. Kalaupun sekarang ia akan menjadi yeojachinguku, untuk apa? Itu takkan bertahan lama. "Tapi tolong…" perkataanku terpotong. Aku sangat merasa pusing. Omo! "Katakan cinta padaku, sekali saja. Meskipun aku tau perkataan itu hanya kebohongan, tapi tolong. Just Once" kataku kaku. Aku sangat susah untuk bicara. "Lalu kembalilah pada Yesung, Just Once, Wookie.."

Ryeowook terisak. "Saranghaeyo… Saranghaeyo, Cho Kyuhyun. Saranghaeyo… Aku benar-benar mencintaimu…" kata yeoja itu lalu ia terisak.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku, "Gomawo, Kim Ryeowook... Mian, aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk mencatat tentang matematika lagi, ketika kau tidak mengerjakan tugas. Tapi aku janji, aku akan menemanimu, dari atas sana." Kataku dengan tertawa kecil.

"Kau bicara apa, Kyunnie? Jangan katakan itu, tolong…." Kata Ryeowook.

"Kejarlah Yesung, kau sudah membuatku senang… Gomawo…" kataku. "Ppali!" tambahku ketika ia tetap berdiri di sampingku.

Tak lama kemudian, ia pergi dari kamar ini. Aku sudah merasa senang, dan kini, aku merasa seakan-akan semua penyakitku sembuh, aku merasa baik-baik saja. Pusing yang biasa aku rasakan, kini hilang. Dan aku bisa tidur dengan tenang, setetes air mataku menetes. Dan aku tertidur…

Selamanya.

-Kyuhyun POV end-

-Ryeowook POV-

"Kejarlah Yesung, kau sudah membuatku senang… Gomawo…" kata Kyuhyun. Lalu aku masih terdiam di depannya, aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendiri. "Ppali!" tambahnya.

Aku segera keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Aku mencari sesosok namja. Dan ditemukan! Namja itu ku temukan di tempat parkir. Lebih tepatnya di dalam mobil. Ia sedang menangis dengan menepuk kepalanya dengan setir mobil.

Aku mengetuk kaca mobil miliknya itu. "Yesung, oppa?"

Namja itu membuka kaca mobilnya, sebelum membuka kaca itu, ia menghapus air matanya terlebih dahulu. "Ne?" jawabnya masih dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Saranghae…" kataku. Ia turun dari mobilnya, dan memelukku. Memelukku erat. Sangat erat.

.

.

.

Sudah kira-kira seminggu, Kyuhyun dikubur. Jujur saja, kelas jadi terasa sangat sepi. Meskipun Kyuhyun pendiam, dingin, dan cuek, namun kepergiannya sangat mempengaruhi keadaan kelas juga, ne? Dan kau tahu, semenjak kepergian Kyuhyun ini, ayah Yesung oppa sembuh, dan Yesung oppa memutuskan untuk bersekolah di Seoul senior high school lagi.

Dan yang lebih lucunya lagi, Yesung jadi suka sekali belajar matematika, ia bilang, ia juga ingin mengajari matematika padaku, seperti Kyuhyun mengajariku.

Huuf, meskipun kepergian Kyuhyun yang membuat pengaruh negative pada hidupku, terdapat lebih banyak lagi pengaruh positive yang ia berikan. Yesung jadi suka belajar matematika, dan ia kembali ke Seoul high school lagi, dan lagi Siwon, kini ia berpacaran dengan Sungmin. Sebenarnya sudah sejak dulu Siwon mencintai Sungmin, hanya saja ia malu untuk mengucapkannya, dan karena kejadian yang Kyuhyun alami, akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk menyatakan pada Sungmin. Dan Sungmin menerimanya.

-Ryeowook POV end-

~END~

**Gimana? Nggak nyambung sama lagunya ya? Hahahaha. Iya, masih belum jago bikin songfict soalnya. Ah sudahlah, ini Cuma sekedar FF gaje, abal, dan aneh lah pokoknya. Soalnya pengen juga sekali-kali bikin FF Kyuwook eh malah jadinya Yewook. Dan inideh jadinya-_-**

**Oke, thanks para readers. Reviewsnya boleh? Gamsahamnida!**


End file.
